Bedroom Cheating
by MakorraCrazyFan7
Summary: Korra felt bad that she kissed Mako and made Mako cheat on Asami. She wanted to say she was so sorry. But when they both shared there feelings for each other and cheating on Asami once again. What will happen? M rated for sexual contact! *MAKORRA* Takes place around Book 1 ep 8. WARNING! If your an Asami fan don't read this. It may hurt Asami fans.


Mako, Bolin and Asami were now living at Air Temple Island. Since they now know that Hiroshi Sato Asami's Dad is an equalist and is working for Amon. They were all in the kitchen having breakfast together. Korra was thinking about her and Mako's kiss at the Pro Bending Match that day. She felt awful about it. Mako was in an relationship with Asami. And Korra knew it and she didn't give a crap. She wanted to apologize to Mako. But she didn't want to apologize to him when Asami was sitting next to him. Korra made a sick face. She still couldn't stand them together. She still had feelings for the fire bender guy. She waited until it was night. Finally it was night. Korra walked out of her bedroom. She shut her door quietly so she wouldn't wake anyone. She walked over to the men's dorm. She walked to his room. She knew where his room was because she's seen Asami going to his room a lot of times. Making out with him. And it drove her crazy. She wish she was the one making out with him not stupid Asami. She never liked Asami. Her make-up is so gross to Korra. She thought Asami was so annoying. Korra wish she took her Father's side and worked for Amon so she would kick her ass and be happy about it. She only acted like she liked Asami for a friend because she knew Mako liked her. She knocked on Mako's door.

"Mako? It's Korra. Can I come in? I need to tell you something!" Korra called out. Mako open up the door. Korra saw that Mako was only in his night shorts and nothing more. Korra blushed and turn the other way around.

"Oh. Hey Korra. What is it you want to tell me I was just getting ready for bed" Mako asked.

"You know that kiss we had at the Pro Bending Match that day?" Korra asked. Mako had remember that kiss as he blushed.

"Um yeah. What about that kiss?" Mako asked.

"I want to apologize to you about it. I want to tell you I'm sorry for kissing you when I knew you were dating Asami. And that I'm sorry for hurting your brother. I'm really sorry Mako. I can't make you fall in love with me. I know you like Asami and your happy being with her. I'm very sorry" Korra said while upset.

"And I'm sorry for kissing you back and yelling at you about it" Mako said.

"So were friends?" Korra asked.

"Were friends" Mako replied as he smiled. Mako saw that Korra didn't smile back at all. She felt upset. She was deeply in love with him. She didn't want to be just friends. She wanted to be with him.

"Mako?" Korra asked.

"Yeah?" Mako asked back.

"I want to tell you that I still have feelings for you. I'm deeply in love with you. But it doesn't matter" Korra replied as she was about to turn the door knob and get back to her bedroom when Mako grabbed her hand softly. Korra turn around and saw Mako staring at her with his amber eyes. Korra stared at him while confused. What Korra had said it had truly shocked Mako. She said she was deeply in love with him. No girl has ever said that to him. Asami was his girlfriend but she never said anything like that to him. And the way Korra is acting it seems she has more feelings for him than Asami. Mako said he liked her before they kiss at the Pro Bending Match. Was it only a like her or was it really a love her? And the answer of that is love her. He realize that he does love her. He was a fool for not realizing his true feelings to Korra. He knew it hurt her with him being with Asami a lot. He no longer wants to hurt her because of that. He looked deeply in her eyes.

"Mako?" Korra asked while very confused. She had no idea why he was looking at her like that. He never looked at her like that ever. He softly hugged her. Korra was so warm in his arms. It made her feel safe in his arms. Mako stopped hugging her. Mako bend down and was kissing her lips. Korra had miss his lips on hers. She enjoyed his kisses and this was there 2nd kiss. She closed her eyes and was kissing back. Korra was enjoying this but she quickly left his lips.

"But Mako. Your dating Asami not me and this is the 2nd time your cheating on Asami. Maybe we should stop?" Korra asked. It was hard for her to say that to him. She was really enjoying their kiss a lot.

"No. I don't want to stop. After you said your deeply in love with him I just had to hug and kiss you. I couldn't to see you so hurt when Asami and I were dating. I don't care if I'm going to cheat on Asami again. I realize that I'm in love with you Korra" Mako said. Korra was shocked to what he just said. The guy that she's had a crush on for a long time. She he just said he was in love with her? She thought it was a dream. It was too good to be true.

"Mako? Did you just say you're in love with me?" Korra asked.

"Yes Korra. I am in love with you" Mako replied as he smiled. Korra knew this wasn't a dream. It was real. Korra hugged him and cried tears of joy. They both smiled at each other as they gave a very passionate kiss. They continued to kiss. Korra felt Mako's tongue slid into her mouth. She moan when his tongue had tough hers. She pulled at his shirt as they both fell on Mako's bed. She blushed when he was on top of her. Mako also blushed but he quickly smiled. Korra sat up on the bed as she took off her clothes. She was in nothing but her bra and panties. She quickly laid back down so Mako was on top of her again. He bend down and kissed her deeply. Korra wrapped her arms around him. Mako left her lips as he kissed her neck.

"Mako. Oh Mako. I. I love you" Korra said as she grabbed Mako's face and kissed his lips passionately. Mako smiled at her words. He kissed back more passionately then she did. They look at each other deeply in the eyes as they kissed once more as they both fell asleep in the same bed. Morning had come. Asami was walking to Mako's room. She opens the door knob. She saw Mako and Korra in the same bed together. She saw Mako was in his night shorts and Korra was in nothing but her bra and 's face was red in anger.

"What the hell is this!" Asami yelled in anger. Mako and Korra both open up their eyes as they saw Asami standing there while looking at them very angry in the face.

"Oh. Asami. It's not what you think" Mako lied.

"It's not what I think? You two are half naked in the same bed. Don't you say it's not what I think! I'm pretty sure you and Korra had a sexy night together right. You cheated on me" Asami said while upset.

"Well I cheated on you twice" Mako said.

"You what? When?" Asami asked.

"At the Pro Bending Match. Korra and I kissed" Mako replied.

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me this?" Asami asked.

"Because I don't give a damn about you anymore! Go find another. Because I'm in love with Korra. I don't give a crap about you anymore Asami! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Mako yelled in Asami's face.

"I only acted like I liked you for a friend Asami. I never liked you. You are very annoying. Mako and I belong together. Our love is strong. Get the hell away Asami. If you don't get away. I will burn you!" Korra yelled ready to burn Asami.

"It's ok Korra. Let me" Mako said as he fire bended her. Asami was so burned she could hardly move. Korra and Mako quickly got back there clothes on. Asami was so burn she could hardly speak. Korra and Mako took Asami by the legs as they pulled her all the way outside. Tenzin saw Asami burned and he quickly walked over.

"Oh my! What happened here? How did she get so burned?" Tenzin asked.

"She was helping Pema cook and the stove burn her real bad" Korra lied. Mako almost laughed. But Korra told him to shush. He didn't want him to know what really happened.

"I'll call a hospital" Tenzin said as he called an ambulance. They took Asami in and drove her to the hospital. Tenzin walked off. Korra and Mako laughed. They were glad Asami was gone on Air Temple Island. They both walked back to Mako's room. Korra took her clothes off as she was nothing but in her bra and panties again. Mako only had his night shorts on again. Mako pushed Korra softly to the wall and kissed her lips. Korra kissed back. They were finally together. They both they give a crap to Asami. They were keep kissing and kissing and kissing. They never wanted to let go. Not ever.

"I love you. City boy" Korra said. Mako laughed.

"I love you too Avatar Korra" Mako replied. Soon there clothes had all became off. As they were both naked. Korra laid down on his bed and Mako got on top of her. They shared a very sexy night together.

THE END


End file.
